Hogwarts, Mapalcreste ,Liberlshire
by glowingmoonstar
Summary: *abadoned*The hogwart students are to attend two other schools for a special program. But the teachers come along... Choas will happen...


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the harry potter characters. Author's note: This would be my very first fanfic, Please be nice. Oh yeah, Mr.CHAD Soon don't kill me. My friends at Delta, if you actally read this tell'me what you think.......  
  
Hogwarts,Mapalcreste&Liberlshire  
  
It's right now Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts. The begining of the year, sometime in september. The new DADA professor is Professor Lupin once again. At the Griffindor table, this is where the adventure(horror) begins:  
  
Hermione: WHAT are you doing,Parvati? Parvati: What? Oh aaaaa.....well.....*Going red* Laverder: Nothing...*Going red too* Ron: Trust me, Hermione....You really don't want to know. My poor eyes!*Goes someplace to flush his eyes out* Hermione: *Looks disgusted* EWWWWW!!! *Owl comes by, drops a letter* Hermione: Finally! Harry: Finally what? Hermione: A letter from my penpals attending Mapalcreste of course. Harry: What? Hermione: Honestly, you still haven't read Hogwarts: A history, yet? Ron: *Back now* Nope... Hermione: *Starts explaining in a matter-of-fact tone* Well you see, Mapalcreste is another large wizarding school, as well. It's somewhere in Canada. The best Aurors come from Mapalcreste too.... Harry&Ron: OK...Read the letter, well yeh?  
  
Dear Hermione, Hi, it's me & Agatha writing to yeh...during potions class again because Professor Jemalone is now chasing Ryan& Matteus around the dungeons......She is as Strict as you discribe Prof. McGonagall and as unfairly biased as Snape. Sorry if this is a bit messy. Oh yeah, do you know that our Headmaster Professor Soon(But I call him The Chad instead) has annonced that 32 students from your school & 10 from Liberlshire along with teachers (That's the bad part) will be randomly chosen to our school for 1 month .Then we'll have a turn , but only 10 students will come to your school after you've been to ours . Me & Vanessa have been chosen. We're hoping you'll be chosen. Oh how are your friends Harry & Ron? We're hoping we'll meet them too. Guess what? I hate the divination teacher Prof. Ipapeiram even more. She's exactly like that phony muggle fortune teller... Did we tell you we bewitched the old frauds hair so that it changes colour every time she lied! WeLL replie soon, your friends, Vanessa & Agatha  
  
Hermione: As you two have read, they're going to come...Do you have a quill ? Harry: Nope. Ron: Ditto. Hermione how can you read this *points at letter* it's so confusing. Harry: It is. Do they take turns writing...or... Hermione: OFCOURSE they do...Now get me a quill or...  
  
Dumbledore: *Clears voice loudly* *Eveyone silient* Attention Everyone. Today we have 2 special guests. *A young man comes out from behind Dumbledore* *All the Girls look dreamily at him* This is Professor Chaderon Soon, headmaster of Mapalcreste. Headmaster Soon: Er......hi. *Clapping* *Claping ends* Hermione: *Looks rather shocked* Honestly... Harry: What's wrong Hermione? Hermione: Guess who old Professor Soon really is. Harry: 20? Hermione: Afraid not. Ron:21? Hemione: No. Older. Harry: 25? Hermione: Wrong. Ron: 27? Harry: Older than 30, right? Hermione: Much older.  
  
Dumbldore: This would be Professor Jessimera Cruvalo. Headmistress of Liberlshire. *A Blonde witch comes forward with a goofy smile* Professor Cruvalo : *In a goofy voice* Please.....call me Chip. Everyone: Huh? Prof. Cruvalo: Yeah call me Chip. Prof. McGonagall: *Scowls at her* What is the in the name of all that's sane are you talking about? Prof. Crovalo: *Notices her* Hello everybody! Meet *Pulls Prof.McGonagall up from her seat* my good friend Naomi. Prof. Mcgonagall: *Looks offended* I'm certainly not this friend of yours named Naomi! Prof. Crovalo: *Talks back in the same goofy voice*Ofcourse you are! Naomi here, doesn't even know her Name! Everyone: *looks at her as if she where a mad man* Prof. McGonagall: *Growls* ARGGHHHHH *Pulls out a wand* Dumbledore: Uh Oh...*Grabs Prof. McGonagall's wand before serious damage is caused* O.K.Getting on with this...ummmm...Well, I'm happy to announce that 32 of you, will be able to take part in a special program where all 32 of these selected students will attend both Mapalcreste & Libershire to see their difference between us and them. I Assure you that it's almost the same...But for now the selection of these students will have to wait until morn...ARGHH!!! Prof. Cruvalo! Please stop chewing my Beard!!!  
  
Prof. Cruvalo: *Looks really pleased at herself* O.K. dookie...Hehehehe  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Dumbledore: Well, tuck in.  
  
Harry: Did you two just see that?  
  
Hermione: Yes we have.....  
  
Ron: Man, she's mental . 


End file.
